


Kaboom!

by Tim Drake Best Robin (Misstring)



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon-mentioned, F/M, Mentioned Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstring/pseuds/Tim%20Drake%20Best%20Robin
Summary: Kaboom goes the bomb. But that's not all. There are people out to get the CEO of Wayne Enterprises but they don't do their research and have no clue that Timothy Drake is the CEO.





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Warning: Violence, Kidnapping, Violence, Bombs

10 seconds left. My mind racing, my heart pumping, and my hands shaking. Adrenaline shoots through my body, while I try to find a solution. I fumble around as I hear laughing around me.

5 seconds and I still haven’t broken through the cage. It was right in front of me. Barely outside my reach. Infuriated, I scream out as I try once more in reaching for the bomb. My finger brushes against the side but without anything to hook onto, I could not pull it in any closer.

3 seconds. Time started to move slowly as I had no other choice but to accept it. I take a weighted container containing my will and the memory chip from my video camera and chuck it as far as I can, hoping that it is out of the blast range.

2\. I sit down, wanting my last moments to be in peace, at least.

1\. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in.

“Kaboom!” Tim shouts as the screen flashes white then to the familiar static.

“Tim!” I yelled as I rip off the VR set. “What the heck? You told me I would have my utility belt in it!”

“Did I?” Tim questions, laughing as he resets the program.

“Do you want proof?” I ask, taking a seat next to him, as I start to pull up the security footage from the gym.

“No, no. I remember,” Tim says, still laughing as though it was the funniest thing he has ever experienced in his life. “But,” he composes himself, “for the gala. You won’t have the belt. You’re wearing a dress that won’t have pockets.”

“Pockets?” I incredulously ask. “You’re talking as though women clothing ever had pockets in the first place.” I stretch my back, leaning my head back onto the chair.

Tim gets up from his chair, “You aren’t going to do anything about it?” 

I smirk as I already had plans for revolutionizing women clothing.

“Oh, I see. You already have something planned.” Tim says smiling.

As silence falls in the room, I take the time to admire his chiseled countenance. His face gets closer and I feel something warm on my forehead.

Tim turns to leave as I realized what he did. “Wait!” I say as I try to get out of the chair in such haste that the surprised floor gave out from under me and the chair followed me to the ground.

“I hope you don’t have too many problems with editing the security footage so Big Bats doesn’t find out.” Tim says not even looking behind him, knowing full well of what happened behind him. “See you in a bit.”

“Tim,” I whine out, as he leaves me alone in the batcave. I sigh and turn back to the computer and quickly clip the piece of video out and seamlessly edit in a video of us two sitting at the computer for a couple more seconds before Tim gets up to leave. I save the file, leaving no other traces, on my flash drive.

Finished with my work, I leave the computer on standby as I leave the cave.

It was unusually quiet in the manor. Not one single person walking down any of the halls, at least from what I observed. I walked quickly to the guest room, not wanting to stay within the abnormal halls for any longer.

After a couple hours of trying to get my outfit together. I walk out of my room and find the halls to be lively once more. Damian was grumbling under his breath as Bruce confiscated all of the visible weapons from him. Dick was making sure not a single hair on his head would go out of place, even after a couple of flips, which he did in the middle of the hall. Alfred was on the phone with someone, making sure all of the preparations were made. And Tim? Tim was perfect. His tense expression relaxed as soon as he took a deep breath in and calmed himself down. From the way his hands shook a little, it was more than obvious that he had one, or two too many cups of coffee.

“Mr. Wayne,” I say, but because he was preoccupied with scolding Damian, he didn’t respond. “Mr. Wayne,” I repeat to no response. “Bruce,” I switch, hoping to catch him off guard.

Tim notices and signs to call him ‘dad’.

I smile and comply. “Dad,” I call out.

He immediately looks over and asks, “What is it?” not even questioning the fact that I called him dad.

“What is this gala really about?” I ask.

“Social responsibilities. And to show the new Wayne technologies that would improve Gotham,” his mind starts to catch up and his eyes widen, “Did you just call me dad?”

“Yes. Do you mind? I will stop if you do.” I put on an innocent smile.

“No. No. I don’t mind. After all, you are basically part of the family after joining us in the vigilante work.” He goes back to scolding Damian before I could say more.

Alfred ends his call. He and Bruce looks at each other, synchronized and Alfred nods. “The cars are ready. There may be attempt of assassination along the way.” Alfred says before giving each of us a communication earpiece that was hardly noticeable to anyone not looking for it. “I will be giving updates as you go.”

“Thanks Alfred.” Bruce then turns to us, “Alright kids; Damian with me and Dick, Tim, and (Y/n) in the other car. Jason will be attending the gala as a security guard because he is still ‘dead’. Any questions? None? Let us go.”

“Are Babs, Steph, and Cass going to be there too?” I ask, not wanting to be the only girl going.

“Barbra and Stephanie are covering patrol for tonight and Cassandra is still in Hong Kong,” Tim says as we start walking down the steps. “I’ll be besides you the whole night. There will be nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Dick says as he gets into the passenger seat next to the driver.

I slide in next to Tim in the back. 

“What do you mean?” Tim questions.

I giggle as I realize what Dick was implying. Tim looks at me quizzically. I start laughing and motion that I’ll tell him later.

Tim nods and looks back to the front and pulls out his phone.

I take out mine out as well to find that Tim was texting me.

Tim: You look great in that dress.

Me: Thanks, handsome!

Tim: What was Dick on about?

Me: With that amount of caffeine, and what caffeine does…

Tim: What? What do you mean?

Me: Boy, you’re going to end up having to use the restroom sooner or later. Caffeine does that. I thought you knew already.

Tim stays quiet and puts his phone down as he looks out the window. I hear a soft ‘idiot’ under his breath.

“(Y/n), that dress looks great on you,” Dick says, breaking the silence in the car.

“Thank you! And you’re always looking dashing in a suit,” I say earning a light laugh from him.

“Are you sure you want to say that in front of your boyfriend?” Dick asks while lightly chuckling.

I resist the urge to turn my head towards Tim. “What do you mean?” I force out, as calmly as I could.

“Aren’t you two going out?” Dick questions.

I blindly text Tim.

Me: Sid u rell him?

“No!” Tim yells out, scaring me and making me toss my phone up into the air. “Sorry, (Y/n). Are you alright?”

I nod as I try to calm down my heart. My mind racing with questions and trying to figure out if there was anything obvious we did that may have clued him in.

“Why do you think that?” Tim asks in a much calmer voice.

“Oh, it was just (Y/n) seemed more comfortable with you and visa versa.”

I internally sigh and Tim answers, “She’s one of my best friends.”

“Ahem,” Alfred says from the earpiece. “There is an unknown vehicle that has been following for a while. It seems as though they have guns and are not afraid to shoot.”

“Which car?” Bruce asks.

“Master Dick’s,” he says.

The air in the car tenses up as we all go into alert and prepare for gunfire. 

“I recommend evasive maneuver 4, as there is some space between the vehicles.”

The driver nods and cuts in front of the car next to us, causing the car’s driver to flip us off, mouths moving, presumably shouting profanities at us. But that didn’t matter to the driver as he swerves into a right turn and then another left, weaving in and out of cars making another left and another right.

“The car crashed into an automated street cleaner,” Alfred announces and we all visibly relaxed.

“We are almost there,” the driver says.

I tuck my tools back into my dress, making sure it wasn’t noticeable and I turn to Tim to see him fix his tie and jacket again. The driver safely gets us to the location of the gala and Alfred warns us about potential snipers. We prepare ourselves before heading out behind Bruce and Damian onto the carpet. Cameras were already flashing and I was glad for the sunglasses. Reporters tried to get past the guards as they shoved mics in our direction. When they failed to get through, per normal, they resorted to shouting questions above the camera shutters and each other. Their individual voices were lost within each other but the sound was overwhelming. Bruce smiles through the whole thing and so does Dick and Tim. Damian keeps a straight face as I tried to keep calm through the entire walk. Hoping the cameras didn’t catch my clenched jaw as I closed my eyes and allowed Tim to guide me to the door where we stood for a bit as the paparazzi and newspaper photographers took more pictures.

I tried to crack a smile. Opening my eyes to a red laser on Tim’s chest.

I pull Tim towards me as the reporters simultaneously gasped with the sound of the bullet hitting the carpet. 

“Did it hit you?” I entreated while looking for any blood or wounds. I hit press the button of the communicator, “There’s someone at a building that would be in view of the entrance. Judging from the angle the bullet that hit the stairs, it seems to be from the 24th story of the skeleton of a building. There aren’t any cameras in the building itself but there are definitely cameras around the building. Bold of them to use one of my buildings.” I whisper just loud enough for the mic to catch my voice.

“Understood,” Alfred confirms.

Tim stands up straight and looks at the bullet hole in the carpet before addressing the news reporters with a light-hearted joke about almost dying. Bruce just gives him a stern look and we all enter the building.

In the lobby, the security guards check our ID’s and biometrics for identification. We were also subjected to go through metal detectors. Because most of us were using Faraday lined bags or pockets to hold our weapons, nothing was caught.

After checking in our overcoats, we went up to the floor of the gala.

As soon as we entered, people by the door stopped talking and looked over, smiling as they realized it was Bruce Wayne and his entourage of children and wards. People swarmed around and Tim put on his acting smile, as do the rest of us, except Damian; Damian kept a straight face.

It was going to be a long night.

“Please welcome Bruce Wayne,” the announcer announced jovially. 

I hear a small gag that was buried among the applause and I look behind me to see Jason. I give him a small wave with a smile. He nods back and I turn back to Bruce’s monologue.

The lights flicker and people start to whisper. Tim grabs my hand and I felt Damian tense up. Dick stayed calm, but upon closer inspection, he had his hand in his pocket reaching for something.

“Is there anything wrong?” I hear through the earpiece. 

“Nothing is showing up on the computer.” Alfred responds. “I will be inspecting it, immediately.”

Tim tightens his grip as he shifts in his seat. I excuse myself from the table to go use the restroom. I know I should stay, but without proper access to the weapons, I felt more vulnerable. I whisper to Tim about where I was going and get up to leave.

As I enter the restroom, the lights completely black out and I go into a stall and lock it while getting out soporific darts for protection. My glasses switch to night vision mode and I cautiously make it out of the stall.

“(Y/n), where are you?” Jason says outside of the restroom door.

“Here,” I say as I emerge from the restroom, still prepared to attack when given a means to attack. 

Jason sighs in relief as soon as he sees me and offers me his arm. I loop my arm through his and he escorts me back to where the rest of the Waynes were. Tim comes up to me and brings me into a tight hug as Jason goes back to his position.

The emergency generators finally kick in and the room lights up in an eerie yellow hue. Security guards file in and an announcement is made to calm people down. But not knowing what happened was causing more panic. Tim holds my hand and I also grip his hand as tightly as I could.

People break in through the windows. All chaos ensues.

I try and move to help the people near the windows but Tim tugs at my arm, stopping me from going any further. I stay next to him but as one of the intruders took the mic, my blood went cold.

“Ah, ah. Is this working?”

One of the guards signal for the mic to be cut off.

“I would like to say a couple of words. All we want is Ti–” the mic cuts off with a loud screech. I wince at the sound as do many others around us.

“Oh! You just made a bad mistake!” He shouts once the sound subsides. He gestures to the other people and two of them grab someone from the crowd and he points a gun to her head.

“All we want is Tim Drake! Is Tim Drake here?” He shouts.

Unfortunately for him, not many people know that Tim Drake is attending. Fortunately for us, Tim is going to be safe. I take my hand out of Tim’s grip and smile before walking up to the front, towards the stage.

“He was unable to attend today as he had an emergency business meeting in Hong Kong. I was to speak in his stead.” I say when I reach within hearing distance of the man. “Let the poor woman go.”

He starts laughing and says, “Okay, okay. I never expected someone to come so willingly.” He looks over to the captors and says, “Release her and detain her.”

The captors shove the woman down the stage and I catch her before she falls and ask if she was alright. She was terrified and shaken. She nodded and hurried to her business group.

They shove my arms roughly up my back and tied it with something. Pain shoots up my arm as they tie is tightly. Something cold is pressed up against my back.

He laughs again and shouts, “You are all free to go! Interfere with our exit and she is dead.”

“Wait! I’m Tim Drake!” Tim shouts.

He looks at me, but I put on a confused face.

“Is this true?” he growls.

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” Jason asks through the earpiece.

I shake my head. “Tim’s in Hong Kong. Ignore him.”

One of the other people cocks a gun and points it at Tim. All I see is Damian tackling Tim down as the gun goes off. During my stunned silence, the one moment I lost my guard, I was knocked out.

——--To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to save (Y/n)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Warning: Violence, Bombs, Explosions, Hospitals

When I came to, I was in different clothes and still tied up.

“She’s awake. Hold her down.”

People held me down as I tried to get out of their grip.

“Where’s Tim Drake?” the leader asks.

“I already told you. Hong Kong,” I say still struggling to get out of their grip.

I am not scared. All those simulations were worse than this. Watching any Joker videos were worse. Yet my mind was fuddled and I couldn’t think straight. All I remember was Tim Drake in Hong Kong.

I felt something on my neck. A small prick and I started to feel sluggish. I fought the effects off as much as I could. Trying to keep. Myself in. Control.

I took a deep breath in and tried to slow down my heart rate, trying to slow the spread of the drug. “What. Are. You. Trying. To. Do?” It was a struggle to speak. My mouth not wanting to form any words.

Someone pulls my head back.

“Say cheese,” he says, snapping a photo. A few seconds later, his phone rings and he picks it up. “Yes, she is alive. Mostly unharmed,but-- You want to hear her? Don’t know if she can talk though.” he puts the phone speakerphone and shoves the part with the mic into my face.

“Tim,” I manage to say before my larynx stops working.

“(Y/n), hang on. We will be right--” Tim urgently says before they cut him off, taking him off of speakerphone.

“You know what the deal is. Anything else and you know who's going to blow,” he growls.

With my body out of commission, I was stuck with my mind.

What was going on?

I started to organize my thoughts as my vision started to blur. Every once in a while, I would be able to see someone talking, moving around me, but everything felt so far away.

Somewhere along the way, I was being moved. They propped me up against a small concrete block, uncomfortable but I had to get used to it. They started to hammer something into the ground and then left me there. The small bit of light that reached my right disappeared.

The drug’s effect started to fade away. Before long, I was completely aware and was able to move around, as far as the chain would let me. The door swung open and I fell limp, just like the left me. He comes up towards me and lifts up my face.

“How much longer would this last?” he asks, his spit flying to my face.

“Around 2 hours now.”

He smirks and lets my head go. He picks up a phone ringing from his pocket. “Hello? Her location? You thought we would just take the money?” the captors’ leader sneers, holding a remote in his hand, he presses the button and keeps it held down. “She’s getting blown up regardless.” He laughs as he exits the room, throwing the detonator behind him.

A small beep echoed through the quiet room, signaling certain doom. (Y/n) manages to rip the chain off of the nail keeping it grounded. She searches for the bomb. She sees the timer.

3.

(Y/n) scanned the somewhat opened room. Seeing a pillar on the opposite side of the bomb.

2.

She booked it towards the wall.

1.

Almost there.

0.

The explosion rips through the air and the wall (Y/n) was behind shook with as the shockwaves hit the pillar. It damaged the structural integrity of the roof, parts of which were falling down from the sky. An enormous chunk of the wall fell where she was sitting. She literally was an inch from her death but now she was pinned.

Another explosion, this time bigger than before. There was a blast of heat, as the flames spewed out and the ground rumble underneath her. The pillar that saved her life once now threatened to fall, crumbling under its own weight. It falls.

Tim looked over to the east, feeling like something went terribly wrong. That’s when he felt it, the rumbling, much like one from a bomb, from the building he was scouting. He jumped off of where he was perched, gliding down and into the building. The center of the room was filled with fire, but the surrounding areas where covered in debris and the falling ceiling. He carefully treads through the room.

There was evidence of some kind of restraining device. Tim looks around; there were not burnt or burning bodies within the fire. He checks the standing pillars, no one. He looks over at the pile of rubble, a sense of dread crawling into his stomach. He runs over and carefully moves some pieces around.

"(Y/N)? Are you there? Please answer me," Tim pleads as he digs through.

"Tim?" a faint voice comes out from the pile.

Tim heaves a large piece off. He sees her. It was a mess. Blood was pooling everywhere, she was not responding well, and there was a metal rod impaling her in the abdomen.

He panics but manages to get (Y/n) to the hospital. The emergency personnel immediately turned their attention to them. Everything was a blur as someone started chest compressions while another brought over a machine to the bed. Tim was escorted out, not only by the nurses but also by Jason and a security guard.

After a long restless wait, the surgeon comes out of the operating room. Shaking his head. “She’s not dead but--”

“Can I see her?” Tim asks, calm enough to think properly.

The doctor leads Tim and Jason to the intensive care unit.

“I do not know what kind of person she was, but I’ve seen many in the same situation she is in. There is a high possibility that she will die, but rarely, there are those with willpower stronger than death itself,” the doctor softly says as Tim holds your hand.

_So, do you have the willpower to survive?_

\---Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 3rd, 2019


End file.
